The present disclosure relates to a printer that prints on a long sheet-shaped print medium.
A printer is known that is capable of printing on a long sheet-shaped print medium to which a release paper is adhered using an adhesive applied on a back surface of the print medium. The printer holds a roll sheet, which is wound with a print surface of the print medium facing an inner peripheral side, in a holder, and removably houses the roll sheet inside a housing. The printer causes a platen roller to be driven so as to pull out the print medium from the holder and feed the print medium, and prints characters, graphics, etc. on the print medium using a thermal head. The printed print medium is cut into a desired length by a cutting mechanism. The cutting mechanism is disposed further to the downstream side than the thermal head in a feed direction. The cut printed print medium is discharged to the outside from a discharge outlet.
A printer is known in which after the discharge of the printed print medium is complete, the printer is caused to stand by while a leading end portion of the print medium is disposed on a feed guide of the cutting mechanism. At the time of the next printing, a print start position of the print medium is moved back to a position of the thermal head, and then, printing is performed.
Meanwhile, when the above-described roll sheet is used that is wound with the print surface facing the inner peripheral side, the printed print medium retains an effect generated when it has been wound and held, which tends to cause the print surface to warp inward. Thus, when a print medium using a relatively weak adhesive is used, as time elapses, there is a possibility that an edge portion of the print medium may curl up on an adhering surface. In this case, by using a roll sheet that is wound with the print surface facing an outer peripheral side, it is possible to inhibit the edge portion of the print medium from curling up on the adhering surface due to the tendency of the print surface of the print medium to warp outward.